PBA 063a
Quintilian looks for Wynn, starting in the gym/practice room. Because that's where she usually is. 4:37:54 PM Wynn: Wynn is there! Pounding at a dummy with her shield and a practice mace. 4:38:22 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is careful not to sneak up on her, and waves. 4:38:51 PM Wynn: Wynn slows down the beating a bit. "Yes?" 4:40:19 PM Quintilian: If you're busy or if you don't want me here I can leave. 4:41:17 PM | Edited 4:47:21 PM Wynn: Wynn stops and turns to him. "You're fine. I just assumed you wanted to talk. You did look at me weird earlier when we got back." 4:44:23 PM Quintilian: Yes, well. I'm usually not quite this blunt, but at least one person seems to think that would be a good idea. I wanted to kiss you. Sorry. 4:44:26 PM Quintilian: Quintilian folds his arms. 4:44:46 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. "I'm sorry, what?" 4:45:59 PM Quintilian: That's why I was looking at you "weird." 4:46:09 PM Quintilian: Quintilian makes little air-quotes. 4:47:27 PM Wynn: ...ah. 4:47:57 PM Quintilian: ... and you're not the only person who's angry a lot of the time. 4:48:42 PM Wynn: Is that why you came to find me now? 4:49:14 PM Quintilian: No, that's just a fact. Someone suggeseted I be blunter. 4:49:24 PM Wynn: Someone? 4:49:52 PM Quintilian: Iskandar. Who would you ask for advice with your love life? Tarak? 4:51:26 PM Wynn: Wynn scoffs. "No. I'm not really sure who I'd ask. There aren't a whole lot of viable options here. ...and this situation is quite unique." 4:51:34 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Iskandar: Love Doctor.)) 4:51:55 PM Quintilian: ((It would be so awesome if he had his own show.)) 4:52:14 PM Ceiling Cat: (("Have you tried being a Dragon?")) 4:52:57 PM Quintilian: Quite. He also advised patience, another thing I'm not exceptionally good at. 4:54:09 PM Wynn: So his advice was basically to tell me what you want and then wait for me to figure out what to do with it? 4:54:45 PM Quintilian: No, it was be blunt, but try to draw you out and put you at ease, and be patient. 4:55:01 PM Quintilian: That's the short version. 4:58:30 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, puts the mace away, and leans against the rack. 4:59:43 PM Wynn: I haven't been meaning to ignore...this. It's just... complicated... and I tend to avoid thinking about things like that when I can. 4:59:57 PM Quintilian: ... everything I'm explicitly bad at, in other words... 5:00:07 PM Quintilian: I don't think you're ignoring me. 5:03:24 PM Wynn: Ok, well... I'm not Solitairy, right? And you can't always give me an answer about whether you're four different people or aspects of the same person. And I don't want to be the cause of one or more of... you... getting mad or jealous of another. 5:05:08 PM Quintilian: I'm not even sure whether I'm four different people or we're aspects of the same person. 5:08:00 PM Quintilian: This is why I'd always thought it would be better to be separate people. 5:08:08 PM Quintilian: But apparently I, or we, or whatever, can't function that way. 5:08:26 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "It would definitely be easier." 5:10:04 PM Quintilian: ... not much I can do about it. 5:10:20 PM Wynn: I know. 5:12:46 PM Wynn: What would you do if you were me? 5:13:01 PM Quintilian: I don't know. Something reckless, probably. 5:13:13 PM Quintilian: It's what I usually do when I can't think of anything to do. 5:13:53 PM Wynn: I don't think that's me, though some people might debate that. 5:14:35 PM Quintilian: No, it's probably me. If I were you... I don't know. I don't know how you feel. It matters. 5:18:12 PM Wynn: ....I like Valerian. More than I probably should. Honestly, if you were all just aspects of him, it would make the decision much easier. If you're not... well, you and I got off on the wrong foot. Now that you know more about me, I'd hope that wouldn't happen again. 5:18:32 PM Wynn: And I still don't really know Day or Holly. 5:21:39 PM Quintilian: I know. I'm trying to just... one at a time. 5:21:57 PM Quintilian: And I'm the one who's having the most... trouble. 5:22:07 PM Wynn: Trouble? 5:23:38 PM Quintilian: I'm not very patient. 5:23:48 PM Quintilian: ... and I like arguing with you. It's fun. 5:24:10 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 5:24:57 PM Wynn: ....as long as boundaries are maintained and emotions kept in check, maybe. 5:26:10 PM Quintilian: A little emotion isn't a bad thing. 5:27:24 PM Wynn: ...do you remember that fight? You hurt me, I got mad and hurt you back... and at least one other of you in the process, I'd guess. 5:29:19 PM Quintilian: Yes. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I get... involved. Everything can become an abstraction. 5:31:52 PM Wynn: I shouldn't have let it get to me so much. I certainly shouldn't have reacted the way I did. 5:32:02 PM Wynn: But we've discussed this before. 5:34:09 PM Wynn: What do you want? Do you all want the same thing? 5:35:22 PM Quintilian: We're all in love with you, if that's what you're asking. Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that. 5:36:40 PM Quintilian: Sorry. I make a hash of everything. 5:36:51 PM Quintilian: Quintilian rubs his forehead. 5:37:10 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't know if I should be flattered or try to argue that it is entirely too early for any of you to say that." 5:38:58 PM Quintilian: Of course it's too early. I just... blurted. 5:40:10 PM Wynn: You're not all going to get jealous of one another or something, are you? Or get upset if I show favoritism? 5:41:14 PM Quintilian: No, that's never happened. 5:41:16 PM | Edited 5:41:26 PM Wynn: ...not that I would do so intentionally... it's just exhausting to police your emotions constantly and I do that enough already. 5:41:42 PM Quintilian: You shouldn't do that at all. 5:42:01 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles just a little. "Part of the job." 5:44:18 PM Quintilian: I meant for me. 5:47:07 PM Wynn: I've been trying not to when it's just the two... or five of us. 5:47:10 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 5:50:28 PM Wynn: I'm not sure if any of you were listening when I first talked to Valerian about... dating. 5:50:56 PM Quintilian: We know. It's fine. You don't think any of us could have any kind of normal life as it is, do you? Besides, normal is boring. 5:51:22 PM Wynn: Do you share catchphrases? 5:52:40 PM Quintilian: Probably. I've never noticed much one way or another. 5:52:54 PM Quintilian: I'm... making an effort toward thinking of us all as a single person. 5:53:38 PM Wynn: If you're not, then you're not. It's hard enough for you as it is. Don't make it worse for my sake. 5:53:50 PM Quintilian: Well, we can't be divided. 5:53:53 PM Quintilian: So we must be one. 5:54:18 PM Wynn: Either way, my mind's made up. 5:54:32 PM Wynn: ....sorry. 5:54:39 PM Wynn: That... came out wrong, didn't it? 5:55:47 PM Quintilian: ... that's probably why we get along so well, we're both so marvellously tactful. No, I know what you mean. 5:56:20 PM Wynn: I will try. I can't promise anything more than that. 6:00:05 PM Quintilian: I know. That's why I'm here. 6:05:33 PM Wynn: .....I'm confused again. 6:06:17 PM Quintilian: ... well, clearly we should spend more time together. And Iskandar mentioned something about asking for support when I need it. Something I'm not good at. 6:07:17 PM Wynn: Oh! Ok... did you need help with something? 6:07:43 PM Quintilian: Just... I'm angry and frustrated right now. 6:07:54 PM Wynn: About what? 6:08:18 PM Quintilian: Leaving all those people in the prison. There was no way to know who should be let out and who shouldn't, but... we had to leave them. 6:09:20 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath and grips her shield just a little tighter. "I know the feeling." 6:10:25 PM Quintilian: And being in an alien body didn't help. ... even if they're all me, there are four of us and we distinguish between... I distinguish between selves by changing the body. 6:12:15 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Disorienting I'd bet." 6:12:48 PM Quintilian: Disorienting and.... it felt like I was falling apart. I couldn't tell who I was. 6:16:46 PM Wynn: Are you better now that you can? 6:16:56 PM Quintilian: Definitely. 6:18:55 PM Wynn: I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it's over now. Hopefully it won't happen again. 6:19:56 PM Quintilian: You can say that again. Well. Interested in beating me up a little bit? 6:20:32 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 6:21:37 PM Quintilian: ... we are in a practice room. 6:22:41 PM Wynn: We are. 6:23:05 PM Wynn: If this is your idea of spending quality time together, I can't say I'm opposed. 6:23:09 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 6:24:21 PM Quintilian: I need the practice. And I'm under no illusions you could wipe the floor with me; we-- I don't have that kind of training. 6:25:42 PM Wynn: Sure. 6:25:59 PM Wynn: Though as I recall, last time we did this, you were the only one to actually land hits on me. 6:26:40 PM Quintilian: Because I had Janis distracting you. 6:26:58 PM Quintilian: My entire training is based around hitting people who aren't aware of you. 6:27:58 PM Wynn: That would make us a good team in a real battle.... as long as they keep trying to hit me. 6:29:11 PM Quintilian: That's usually the plan, isn't it? 6:29:27 PM Wynn: Usually. 6:29:39 PM Quintilian: That cube was terrifying. 6:30:05 PM Wynn: It was uncomfortable. 6:30:13 PM Wynn: Well. 6:30:44 PM Wynn: It was actually incredibly comfortable but in the way that you might be smothered by pillows 6:31:06 PM Quintilian: An uncomfortable way? 6:31:15 PM Wynn: Or a very strong hug 6:33:07 PM Quintilian: Not the kind of hugs I'm interested in. 6:33:25 PM Wynn: No I'd imagine not. 6:34:41 PM Quintilian: Well. What'll it be, then? Armwrestling, hand-to-hand, swords, knives, running, swimming, pull-ups, push-ups, archery? 6:35:33 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. " I'll let you choose." 6:37:05 PM Quintilian: If I wanted to have anything approaching a fair fight it would have to be something you're completely unfamiliar with. 6:38:57 PM | Edited 6:39:17 PM Wynn: You might have to settle for "am not skilled at".... I'm not sure you'll find anything I haven't had at least a little training in. 6:39:14 PM Quintilian: Whips. 6:40:11 PM Quintilian: ((The One Thing bards are good for.)) 6:40:44 PM Wynn: (That's exotic isn't it? ) 6:40:57 PM Quintilian: ((Yep. Bards have proficiency.)) 6:41:14 PM Wynn: I stand corrected. 6:44:58 PM Wynn: Ok. I'm always willing to learn something new. 6:45:11 PM Quintilian: I was going to suggest swords. 6:45:37 PM Quintilian: While I would certainly enjoy hand-to-hand I rather suspect it would be inappropriate. 6:46:41 PM Wynn: I am quite proficient in many types of swords. I actually prefer them. More versatile. 6:47:07 PM Wynn: And in hand to hand.... of the combat variety. 6:47:49 PM Quintilian: Swords it is. 6:48:15 PM Wynn: Here I thought you wanted me to be challenged. 6:49:26 PM Quintilian: I don't want you to be uncomfortable, either. 6:51:37 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Like i said, it's your choice. I just feel I might need to warn you that if there's any weapon that I am as comfortable with as a mace, it's a longsword." 6:52:21 PM Quintilian: There's no chance of my beating you with any weapon, Wynn. 6:53:21 PM Wynn: You're not just trying to humor me now, are you? 6:54:34 PM Quintilian: No, I'm trying to demonstrate I'm entirely capable of fighting battles despite being hopelessly inadequate. ... which sounded better in my head. 6:55:33 PM Wynn: ... you don't have to prove yourself to me. 6:56:57 PM Wynn: And just because your greatest skills may not be on the battlefield doesn't mean you are useless. 6:57:22 PM Wynn: And I would have said that even the day we met had it come up. 6:57:22 PM Quintilian: I feel like I do need to prove myself. 6:59:03 PM Wynn: If that's what you want. 7:00:02 PM Quintilian: Besides, I carry a sword too. 7:00:35 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:02:28 PM Quintilian: Familiar enough with them. 7:02:32 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield in a rack and gestures to the weapon racks. 7:02:44 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks at the practice swords. 7:03:21 PM Quintilian: I'm familiar with longswords and shortswords, but I mainly prefer something lighter and faster. 7:03:26 PM Quintilian: Quintilian picks out a rapier. 7:04:01 PM Wynn: And for me? 7:05:16 PM Quintilian: Why not the same. 7:05:41 PM Wynn: Ok. 7:06:15 PM Quintilian: I'm glad you got your shield back. 7:06:24 PM Wynn: Me too. 7:14:23 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up a rapier and swings it a bit. 7:16:06 PM Quintilian: Quintilian pulls his robes off and drapes them over one of the weapons racks. He's still got an undershirt and loose pants on underneath, all black. 7:17:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stretches a little bit and then grabs a rapier himself. 7:22:19 PM Wynn: Wynn stands ready! 7:24:33 PM Quintilian: All right. Any rules we should discuss? 7:25:14 PM Wynn: Well if we are going without padding, perhaps not trying to actually maim each other would be good. 7:26:37 PM Quintilian: With a rapier? 7:26:46 PM Wynn: They can be rather stabby. 7:27:18 PM Quintilian: Normally you mostly poke at people with them. If doing that with a blunted weapon maims us we may need to reconsider field work. 7:28:33 PM Wynn: ...no eye shots then? 7:28:45 PM Wynn: What rules were you thinking? 7:33:44 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 7:33:55 PM Quintilian: I tend not to worry too much about it. 7:34:03 PM | Edited 7:37:26 PM Wynn: Ok. 7:37:44 PM Wynn: Whenever you're ready. 7:41:05 PM Quintilian: ((Sorry, distracted by roommie. :) )) 7:41:10 PM | Removed 7:41:35 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 7:41:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian lunges at her suddenly. 7:41:51 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to dodge! 7:45:24 PM Quintilian: Quintilian misses! 7:46:32 PM Wynn: Wynn responds with a lunge that was possibly telegraphed. 7:50:50 PM Quintilian: Quintilian parries. 7:55:50 PM Quintilian: Quintilian engages! 7:57:41 PM Wynn: Wynn is clearly not in her element trying to fight as a fencer rather than a hacker. He probably has the edge in this fight. 7:59:23 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is faster and graceful. 8:04:48 PM Quintilian: Quintilian isn't a jerk, but he is really trying to win! 8:07:16 PM Wynn: Wynn wouldn't just let him win, but rapiers are not her thing. She does have a negative DEX. 8:08:00 PM Wynn: Wynn probably got lucky on that first dodge and has gotten tagged every other time with her 9 AC. 8:10:04 PM Quintilian: Quintilian tries to give her helpful suggestions from time to time, but not in a condescending way. 8:11:26 PM Wynn: Wynn would take the advice. She really does appreciate learning new techniques. 8:13:55 PM Ceiling Cat: ((CARVE A Q!)) 8:14:26 PM Quintilian: Quintilian mostly encourages her to keep her side to the fight to minimize her size for targeting, and that sort of thing. 8:14:34 PM Quintilian: ... all right, want to switch to something else? 8:15:00 PM Wynn: If you like. 8:15:19 PM Wynn: Wynn absently rubs a sore spot on her rib. "You're not bad with that thing." 8:15:30 PM Quintilian: I'm faster than I look. 8:22:33 PM Quintilian: And so are you. 8:22:58 PM Wynn: Speed is really not my style. 8:24:35 PM Quintilian: No. But you're still good at it. 8:26:57 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs with a grin. "Who knows. Maybe one day I'll have nothing but a pokey stick and no armor to defend me." 8:29:11 PM Quintilian: To be fair, I usually do wear armor. 8:29:13 PM Quintilian: Quintilian smiles. 8:29:56 PM Wynn: Just trying to figure out a time when I might need speed over strength. 8:30:17 PM Quintilian: If someone took away your strength. I know there's poisons that can do it. 8:31:57 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I've been subject to a spell or two that does the same." 8:34:04 PM Quintilian: Then it's good to practice for speed as well, hm? 8:34:35 PM Quintilian: Though now I can apparently fire an unlimited number of energy bolts, personally. 8:35:16 PM Wynn: That's useful. 8:35:54 PM Quintilian: Very. Although somewhat... alarming. 8:36:25 PM | Edited 8:36:43 PM Wynn: So what do you like to do? I know Valerian's usually reading or writing elven music. 8:39:25 PM Quintilian: I read quite a bit as well. But I also swim a bit. I'm interested in history. And I don't mind a good fight. 8:56:19 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I liked fairy tales as a child, but we only had one book. I pretty much only read religious texts now." 8:57:47 PM Quintilian: We do have a wide variety of fairy tales and folk tales from diverse cultures here. If that interests you. 8:57:59 PM Quintilian: Folk songs are another interest of mine. 9:00:01 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Not much reason anymore." 9:01:45 PM Quintilian: Too grown-up for fairy tales? 9:02:09 PM Wynn: Not much room for them anymore. 9:08:04 PM Quintilian: Perhaps folk tales might suit you better. 9:26:08 PM Wynn: I just mean that I don't find much space in my day with everything else I do. 9:26:34 PM Wynn: I mean... I'm busy enough that I didn't realize the guy I'm seeing wasn't always himself. That's gotta be saying something. 9:27:44 PM Quintilian: To be fair we don't seem much alike. 9:28:05 PM Wynn: Even so, he was literally gone and I never noticed. 9:29:54 PM Quintilian: You have duties. People to help, people who depend on you. 9:31:23 PM Wynn: That's my point though. I'm too busy for thinks like fairy tales. 9:31:44 PM Quintilian: You have to relax sometimes. 9:33:50 PM Wynn: Do I? 9:33:53 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 9:35:07 PM Quintilian: Keeps you fresh. 9:38:14 PM Quintilian: Val said that too. 9:38:24 PM Quintilian: I said that, when I was Val. 9:38:56 PM Wynn: Well I think just about all my relaxing time is spent with one of you now anyway. 9:41:23 PM Quintilian: As long as we're not a nuisance. 9:41:38 PM Quintilian: And our... my... offer of a backrub does still stand. With no strings attached. 9:41:53 PM Wynn: I'm sure I'd let you know if you were. 9:42:25 PM Quintilian: I would hope so.